


The Angel on top of the Tree

by ToffeeImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Christmas, Decorating a christmas tree, Eggnog, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Platonic Popcorn Stringing, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToffeeImpala/pseuds/ToffeeImpala
Summary: It's Christmas in the bunker and Dean has the perfect tree topper, that is if he can get the tree into the bunker at all.Dean and Cas are very obviously with their flirting but neither notices.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Angel on top of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick Christmas fluff.  
> Thanks Stella for the idea!
> 
> Also Special Thanks to the firefighters who dealt with the fire in the flat below so I could write this!
> 
> Merry Christmas (to those who celebrate it)

The bunker was looking surprisingly festive. Dean had spent the entire day decorating it and there was tinsel twirled down the banister and baubles hung all around the hallways.

Cas was doing research on the laptop in silence before the door was shoved open and Dean appeared pulling a huge fir tree behind him, snowflakes swirling in the doorway.  
Half an hour previously he had excitedly announced that he was going to get them a tree for Christmas and neither Sam or Cas had dared to disagree.

At the noise, Sam appeared from a hallway with a look of resignation on his face.As Dean attempted to heave the tree down the steps the tree fell on top of him and with a shout he was buried under a pile of branches and needles.  
Sam and Cas both ran worriedly over but Dean poked his head out and declared that he was ok.Once Sam and Cas had excavated him from under the tree Dean sat on the steps breathing heavily.

Checking him over Cas found a cut on Dean's arm which probably wouldn’t have been too serious but Cas wasn’t going to take any chances.

Tenderly touching it Cas healed the cut with a shimmer of grace.

“Oooh that tickles!” Giggled Dean grinning at Cas.

“Nonsense Dean” Cas said in his usual angelic manner but his eyes were twinkling at the look on Dean's face.

“Honestly get a room you two” Sam muttered as he tried to manoeuvre the Christmas tree down the stairs.

But he had forgotten how well angels could hear, “Why would we need a room? I don’t sleep.”

Dean just rolled his eyes, smirking slightly and Sam gave him a very pointed look which Dean ignored.

After much cursing the Christmas tree was finally upright in the centre of the room.  
Dean dashed off to look for decorations while Sam and Cas busied themselves stringing popcorn.

After a few minutes of silence Sam hesitantly started a conversation, which just happened to be about Dean.

“Cas, I know you don’t really feel human emotions” Sam started.

Cas narrowed his eyes.

“What gave you that impression?”

Getting flustered Sam tried to explain, “I just mean that you don’t always understand love or…”

“I understand love” Cas interrupted. “I love my brothers, I love humanity, I love you, I love De-“

He cut himself off but Sam got the idea and didn’t press any further.

At that moment Dean burst into the room with his iPhone in hand.

“Hey Sammy, where’s the printer kept?”

“Uhh second room on the left I think. Why?”

Instead of answering Dean snapped a picture of Cas before running back out, leaving Sam and Cas mystefied.

Before they could ponder for long he was back, dragging a box filled with ornaments behind him.

Soon lights had been wound all around the tree and they were hanging baubles off every branch.  
As Sam hung up their popcorn garlands Dean handed Cas a blindfold, smiling secretively.

“Put it on”.

There was a burst of hurried whispering before Cas felt someone holding his hand and guiding him across the room.  
Then the blindfold was being lifted off him and he blinked at the bright light.

Getting his bearing he realised he was standing in front of the tree.

“What am I doing here Dean?” He asked. Looking at Dean who was standing excitedly next to him, their shoulders almost touching.

“Look,” He said pointing to the top of the tree.

“Dean? Why is there a picture of me on top of the christmas tree?”

“Because you're an angel” He smiled winningly at Cas who had a vaguely bemused look etched across his face.

Interrupting the moment Sam walked over with three mugs of eggnog. Grabbing one Dean flopped onto the sofa. Sam tapped Cas on the shoulder and waved at Cas to go sit next to Dean.

Following Sam's advice Cas sat gingerly on the sofa and delicately sipped some of the eggnog but ended up coughing and spluttering, caught unaware by the strength of the alcohol. Smiling softly Dean looked lost in thought until he patted Cas on the back and brought his eyes up to Cas’ shining blue ones.

“Cas, I know you wont understand what I'm talking about, Its just dumb human stuff but…”

“Why does everyone keep saying I don't understand human feelings?” Cas interrupted a hurt look on his face.”

“Heh sorry, I keep forgetting that you were human for a bit. It's just that you're not any old angel in the garrison. I care about you.”

“I know Dean, I’m your angel.”

“Oh well in that case…” A flustered Dean tried to find the right words to say but Cas didn't need them. He already knew what Dean was going to say. They did share a profound bond after all.


End file.
